Qian Yunxi
“Master said that fate isn’t decided by the heavens… Fate is something that we can change with our own hands! So I… do not believe in fate or destiny. I only believe in myself! I only believe myself… No one can ever dominate me. I’m Qian Yun Xi!” '' ''- ''Qian Yun Xi, Psychic Princess Tong Ling Fei Episode 1 '''Overview' Lady Qian Yun Xi is the main protagonist of Psychic Princess Tong Ling Fei series. She is the eldest daughter of Minister Qian Aotian and his first wife as well as the elder sister of Yun Shang Er. She is currently the wife of Lord Ye Wang, at first pretending to be her sister Yun Shang Er but she was eventually found out by Lord Ye Wang. She got chased out by her own House because of her psychic abilities, which was viewed as abnormal by most of her family. She had spent most of her life living in the Ling Yun Mountains where she was taught various skills from her Master, including martial arts and 'taoist magic'. She currently lives at Serene Pavilion. Appearance Yun Xi is a light-skinned woman with long light brown hair, often tied in a blank knot, and cherry pink eyes. She is well-proportioned and about average height for her age. She is beautiful to the point that guy who is taking care of the horse fell in love with her at first sight, although she didn’t intend to do this. She usually wears a her clothing She could disguise herself enough that her identity couldn’t be determined, as seen in Episode 001 where Lord Ye didn’t recognize her when she tries to sneak into the Cheng Xiang Mansion’s kitchen, Episode [ ] she fooled sister? and several other people, including girl in the restaurant and etc., that she is a male, and Episode [ ] where she fooled her own Household that she is a maid/servant. Personality and Traits QIan Yun Xi is a very kind, strong willed, and very funny girl. She also a quite innocence but very energetic and smart. She also very brave and has mastered Kungfu as she helped Nan Qing Wan to take back the stolen pouch. She is very protective of the people she loves and are close with, often angered when one of them are hurt as she doesn't hesitate to defend a maid in the prime minister mansion and Que'er. She could be charismatic as she is able to persuade Riceball to help her with her antics. She is mischievous, as seen in episode [ ] where Lord Ye tasked her with cleaning his prized treasure and cooking but she instead purposely broke them and fail just so she could get on Lord Ye’s nerve. She doesn’t really by/care about rules and/or tradition, often breaking them in order to do something more practical. She isn’t scared of fighting for what she believes in, even if she is reprimanded by people higher ranked than her. She could complain and talk with equal footing to the likes of Lord Ye. She was noted to be quite hot headed and always speak her mind as she doesn't hesitate to talk back to or punch Ye Youming and throwing Yu Zimo away and also didn't hesitate to slap Chu Mei Ren for what she did to Que'er. She also a caring person as she advise Nan Qing Wan in how to cure her disease and take care Ye Youming's wound as well as Sesame Seed and Que'er. Abilities, Powers, and Skills Psychic Ability - This is Yun Xi main and signature ability, which distinguish her from other people. This allows her to see ghosts, spirits, and demons, such as Riceball and Sesame Seed. Acrobatic Skills - Shown in episode 001, she could jump from buildings to buildings, has good mobility, and good balance. Disguise - She could disguise herself to hide her identity, pretend to be a male, and/or pretend to be a maid. Martial Arts - She is presumably taught her martial arts skills by her master in the Ling Yun Mountains. She could fight on par against the likes of Lord Ye, who always trained at night and was even called a martial arts fanatic and an expert by Yun Xi herself Survival skills - she describes herself as “a wild beast that was brought up in Ling Yun Mountain”. She describes that her ability is to survive. It is assumed that she could survive wherever she is, although she usually asks for help from her friend, Riceball. Observation - She has a keen eye that she was able to scout where the kitchen is located in the Cheng Xiang Mansion. Stealth - She could sneak into mansions without normal people noticing her. Equipment: Hallucinating Smoke Bomb - could make the people who breathes the smoke from it lose their strength. Biograhy/History/Background Qian Yun Xi is the oldest daughter of Quian Aotian (Prime Minister) and was born with power Spirits. Because of her power she was cast out and raised at Mt. Lin Yun. Upon turning 16, she took her younger sister's place to marry into the royal family. Plot/Chronology asfasfavfga Relationships Lord Ye Wang - Yun Xi and Ye’s relationship didn’t have a good start. Yun Xi is at first irritated by Lord Ye, and at times hates him. While Lord Ye is somewhat cold towards Yun Xi. He tolerates her pranks to him and sometimes gets back with his own antics. Although they weren’t close at first, Lord Ye will go out of his way to protect Yun Xi, as he sees it his responsibility to protect her. On later episodes, they became closer when the demon attacked them and both of them protected each other. Yun Xi later helped in treating Lord Ye’s wound. Friends: Riceball - Sesame Seed - Qu’ Er - Flower Spirit - Tree Spirit - Old Gingko Tree Spirit - Family: Qian Aotian (Father) - Yun Xi and her father has a rocky relationship... Qian’s First Wife (Mother) - Yun Shang Er (Little Sister) - Aunt - Allies: Enemies: Demon Quotes: “Master said that fate isn’t decided by the heavens… Fate is something that we can change with our own hands! So I… do not believe in fate or destiny. I only believe in myself! I only believe myself… No one can ever dominate me. I’m Qian Yun Xi!” more later Image Gallery fffadadgd Trivia asfadf References Category:Characters